Oggy i Karaluchy
Oggy i Karaluchy ''(znany jako ''Oggy et Les Cafards w języku francuskim pierwotnie) jest francuski serial animowany komedia wyprodukowany przez Xilam i stworzył w 1997 lub 1998. To było pierwotnie wykonane we Francji, ale również zyskał międzynarodową popularność, jak również i obecnie działa na różnych kanałach w różnych krajach. Streszczenie Centra show na Oggy, treści i leniwy, choć bardzo przetargu tłuszczu niebieski kot, który zazwyczaj spędzają dni oglądania telewizji lub coś robi-Jeśli nie było dla trzech płocie w gospodarstwie domowym: Joey, Dee Dee i Marky (nazwany na cześć członków grupy punk , Ramones). Trio wydaje się cieszyć się ogólnie co życie Oggy jest nieszczędny, co wiąże się zgorszenie począwszy od (w większości przypadków) grabieży jego lodówka do takich rzeczy niewygodne, jak porwanie pociągu Oggy tylko pokład. Oggy zwykle znajdzie stworzeń towarzyszących mu do końca odcinka, takich jak kraby, małże, koń, bardzo zaawansowane technologicznie dziecka, szczeniaka i ośmiornicy. Jednak, to nie zawsze Oggy, który wygrywa. Sama kreskówka opiera się na slapstick humor, podobnie jak jego przodek, Tom i Jerry, tylko wzmacniając poziom kończyny się nacięcie; podczas gdy tradycyjne postacie slapstick Cartoon wolą upuszczając kowadła i fortepiany na siebie, to pokazują Czasami nawet używa autobusów lub okrętów podwodnych. Pomimo tych, większość gagów są łatwo dostępne i przyjemne dla młodszych widzów. Ponieważ dialog jest utrzymywany do minimum, humor jest całkowicie wizualny. Produkcji W zależności od kanału lub usługi przesyłania strumieniowego, seria zazwyczaj zawiera 3 odcinki (4 odcinki w przypadku airings na Netflix) lub części, wyemitowane w kolejności według uznania wspomnianego kanału lub usługi. Pokaz został pierwotnie wyprodukowany przez Gaumont film Company później Xilam. Głosy zostały dostarczone przez albo Hugues Le Bars (jak wynika z kredytów) lub Marc du Pontavice, ale nie mówi głos jest słyszany, ale głos mówiony był używany tylko w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jednak w wersji francuskiej, niektóre głosy jak śmiech może być używany na jednym z kotów, a później na jednym z karaluchy, przyspieszyć. W Niemczech, Downa wiersze odnoszące się do akcji ekranu zostały nazwane na oryginalny dźwięk, napisany przez niemiecki Edytor okien dialogowych legenda Eberhard Storeck i wypowiedziane przez aktora Dirk Bach. Nadawanie międzynarodowe Oggy i Karaluchy jest obecnie nadawany w ponad 190 krajach i terytoriach na całym świecie. Indie W Indiach, Oggy i karaluchy używane do powietrza pod swoją angielską nazwę na Nickelodeon Indii od 2009 z głosem aktorów wypowiadających znaki w parodiach słynnych indyjskich gwiazd filmowych w hindi. Nazwy karaluchy zostały zmienione na pokaz: Joey został nazwany Chhotu, Dee Dee został nazwany Motu i Marky został nazwany Lambu. Cała seria została ponownie nazwany z różnych głosów dla Cartoon Network. W dniu 16 lipca 2012, to nowo nazwany wersji serialu rozpoczęła wietrzenie na Cartoon Network Indii. Zmiana kanału doprowadziła również do zmiany aktorów głosowych w programie. Nazwy karaluchy zostały również ponownie zmieniony na Cartoon Network Indii: Dee Dee nazwa jest słyszany jako "Paplu", nazwa Joey jest słyszany jako "Zaplu" i nazwa Marky jest słyszany jako "Taplu". Pierwsze trzy sezony serii rozpoczął wietrzenie na nick od 1 stycznia 2015, z zupełnie nowym głosem oddanych, nie parodie aktorów Bollywood. Nazwy karaluchy również teraz pozostają niezmienione. DVD Siedem DVD wyszedł w 2003 w Stanach Zjednoczonych, z 12 odcinków każdy. Francuski boxset DVD jest dostępny w pełnej pierwszej serii, 78 odcinków we wszystkich Plus pilot i odcinek z sezonu 2. Pokaz na żywo W Indiach odbył się pokaz na żywo z udziałem ludzi w kostiumach. Oggy Oggy Główny artykuł: Oggy Oggy Oggy Oggy jest nadchodzącym spinoff z Oggy i karaluchy, które mają być zwolnione z dwóch kolejnych sezonów w 2020 i 2021 odpowiednio. Oggy Oggy jest bardziej przeznaczony dla publiczności w wieku przedszkolnym, a nie pre-teen publiczności oryginalnego pokazu. Skupia się na wczesnym życiu Oggy jako ciekawy, wrażliwy, ale współczucia kociaka i stara się być pomocny dla wszystkich spotyka. Oficjalne opisy Xilam Kluczowym graczem w tym nieporozumienie jest Oggy, tłuszcz, Debonair kot, który tylko wysiada na bycie leniwym i utrzymanie jego domu w nienagannej kolejności. A jednak nie jest sam. Trzy płocie chcą przejąć ten piękny dom. I to jest zbyt czyste dla swoich upodobań. Te Nasty robactwo uczynić jego życie absolutne piekło. Najpierw jest Joey "belligerent", a następnie Marky "phlegmatic" i wreszcie Dee Dee "Glutton". I spędzają swoje dni i noce zbliża się z najbardziej Machiavellian plany przeciwko naszej biednej, niebieski kot. Oggy nie jest sam w tym żywym koszmarem. Jego kuzyn Jack, który jest zawsze desperacko stara się mu pomóc, na ogół po prostu sprawia, że sytuacje znacznie gorzej, prowokując większość pościgów, zamieszkami i wypadków każdego rozmiaru i kształtu. I Oggy nie wyjdzie bez szscathed. Cartoon Network Asia Joey, Dee Dee i Marky może być irytujące, ale życie Oggy byłoby dużo nudne bez nich. Disney Channel Asia On jest niebieski, on jest dobrym facetem i jest WIMP. Oto Oggy, tylko kot słowo "kotów" nie można zastosować do. Byłby najszczęśliwszym z kotów, gdyby trzy karaluchy nie zdecydowały się osiedlić w swoim komfortowym domu: Joey, Dee Dee i Marky. Są brzydkie, głupie i oczywiście są to źli faceci. Zostały one wykonane spotkać Oggy i tak tutaj idziemy! Jest szybki, jest szalony i jest wesoły... do Oggy i karaluchy. ABC3 Oggy jest duży gładki kot, który bierze dwie rzeczy poważnie: relaks, i utrzymanie rzeczy działa płynnie w domu. Lubi oglądać telewizję, wielokrotnie słuchając jego Polka Records i mlaskanie chipsy podczas kąpieli. Oggy chcielibyśmy prowadzić łatwe i spokojne życie, ale jest ciągle dręczony przez trzy ożywne karaluchy. Te utwardzone owady dołożą wszelkich starań, aby życie Oggy jest nędza. Karaluchy nie są jego jedynym problemem, ciche życie Oggy jest również zakłócony przez Cousin Jack, wygięte na wycieranie się karaluchy raz na zawsze. Pop Oggy po prostu chce żyć ładne spokojne życie, ale to nie będzie się działo z płocie próbuje uczynić jego życie nędzy! Plus jego kuzyn Jack, który jest zdecydowany, aby eksterminacji je raz na zawsze! Netflix Wimpy niebieski kot Oggy chciałby nic więcej niż drzemki, ale on ciągle przeszkadza trzy brzydkie karaluchy, którzy najechali jego domu. K2, Frisbee (Włochy) / KidsClick (USA) Leniwy kot Oggy cieszy się życiem proste życie-jedzenie i oglądanie telewizji są wśród jego ulubionych hobby. Niestety, jego współlokatorzy często się na drodze jego lenistwo. Ci współlokatorzy są małe karaluchy Joey, Marky i Dee Dee, którzy lubią powodować chaos jak najazd lodówka Oggy, co wielkie MES i zmuszając kota do posprzątać po nich. Pomimo kłopotów powodują, Oggy potajemnie tęskni małe zwierząta, gdy nie są wokół. Również częścią życia Oggy jest kochający przyrodę sąsiad Olivia, który jest jego zainteresowanie miłością. Cenzury Główny artykuł: Cenzury Lista przypadków cenzury. Odniesienia do Oggy i Karaluchy Większość odniesień do Oggy i Karaluchy występują w innych franchising produkowane przez Xilam Animation. Idź na zachód! Szczęśliwa przygoda TBA Daltony TBA Ratz TBA Przestrzeń Cieszynie TBA Zig & Sharko TBA Linki zewnętrzne TBA Odwołania TBA en:Oggy and the Cockroaches fr:Oggy et les Cafards es:Oggy y las Cucarachas ru:Огги и Тараканы pt-br:Oggy e as Baratas Tontas Kategoria:Oggy i Karaluchy serii